1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which simplify initial settings and management of image forming devices connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a remote maintenance system for managing image forming devices in a remote location, such as copiers and printers, has been known. In this system, status of the image forming devices is transmitted to a remote service center so that the service center can remotely monitor the devices.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-84194 discloses a system of setting a copier at a location, registering information about a user and a model name in a host computer of a dealer, and then transferring the registered information from the dealer to a host computer of a leasing company.
On the other hand, in a system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-59557, various information is transmitted from a facsimile machine to a center and the information is registered therein, so that the center holds a setting information file of the facsimile machine to save time and trouble of inputting. After checking the necessity of correction of registered items, the center uploads contact information in case of errors to the facsimile machine so as to reduce a burden of initial settings of an image forming device.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-066553 discloses the following system. Before a model of an image forming device is changed, a center automatically determines whether a CE code has been registered and user setting data (e.g., user's address) can be used for an image forming device of a new model. If it is determined to be possible, the user setting data is downloaded to the image forming device of the new model.
Still further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-36676discloses the following system. A management computer that manages a plurality of image forming devices queries the devices as to whether a device number (management number) has been registered therein. When receiving a response indicating “unregistered”, the management computer automatically assigns a device number to the image forming device. This system aims to reduce a burden on a service person to manage device numbers, which are required for communication between the management computer and the image forming devices.
However, in the above-described system of transmitting various information from a facsimile machine to a center and registering the information in the center and the system of downloading user setting data to an image forming device of a new model, information relating to initial settings can be downloaded from the center to only a single image forming device to be newly set up. Therefore, in order to set up a plurality of image forming devices, the same setup process must be repeated for each of the devices. This results in an increase in burden and time of processing.
According to the above-described system of automatically assigning a device number to an image forming device, a plurality of image forming devices can be managed. However, this technique is based on the premise that a management computer for managing the plurality of image forming devices has already been set up. Further, in order to assign a unique number to each image forming device, the management computer sends a request to each device to transmit a registered number and assigns a new number if no response returns.